Skripsi
by youknowmee
Summary: "Karena aku ingin memakai baju toga bersamamu, Sehun. Aku ingin kita wisuda sama-sama. Mungkin dengan sedikit bersantai kau bisa menyelesaikan skripsimu dengan cepat. Lihat sekarang kau bahkan sudah selesai. Tapi tidak denganku. Tugas akhirku sulit..."-Jongin/kaihun/exo/BL


Aku tersenyum manis setelah keluar dari ruang dosen pembimbing skripsiku. Tidak ada lagi coretan-coretan di halaman tugas akhirku ini. Itu artinya, skripsiku siap dibawa ke seminar hasil. Aku merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Selama satu semester aku berkutat dengan tugasku ini, siang dan malam kukerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh supaya aku bisa segera lulus dari studiku selama tiga setetngah tahun.

Suasana fakultasku begitu sepi, mungkin karena ini hari Sabtu. Aku jadi merindukan Jongin rasanya. Sedang apa ya dia? Apakah dia sudah selesai? Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat dia akan menemui dosen pembimbingnya juga .

Ah aku belum bercerita. Jongin itu tunanganku. Kami dikenalkan lewat perjodohan oleh kedua orang tua kami lima tahun yang lalu. Bukan urusan bisnis, hanya karena mereka ingin berbesan saja. Saat itu aku tidak bisa menolak karena Jongin menerimanya. Aku sempat bertanya kepada Jongin kenapa dia setuju. Katanya, karena dia tidak ingin repot-repot mencari pasangan di masa depan. Kupikir alasannya sungguh konyol, dia kan tidak tahu perasaan seseorang di masa depan. Belum tentu nanti dia akan menyukaiku, dan aku menyukainya.

Namun aku harus menarik kembali kata-kataku. Jongin begitu baik. Aku terbiasa berangkat ke sekolah dengan antar jemput sopir, terkadang Mama. Dan dengan sukarela Jongin menjemputku setelah usai jam sekolah menggunakan motor maticnya, padahal kami menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang berbeda. Jika biasanya aku langsung pulang ke rumah, setiap pulang bersama Jongin aku bisa main dulu. Mama juga mengijinkan asal aku pergi bersama Jongin.

Aku ingat dulu aku pernah bertanya kepada Jongin kenapa dia melakukan ini semua. Dan jawaban darinya mampu membuat dadaku berdesir saat itu.

 _"Karena pertunangan kita tidak mungkin dibatalkan, dan aku tidak akan pernah mau membatalkannya. Mau tidak mau aku akan hidup bersamamu suatu hari nanti kan, Sehun? Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengenalmu dan membuat diriku menyukaimu. Aku juga berharap kau juga menyukaiku."_

Setelah lulus SMA, aku dan Jongin langsung bertunangan dan menempati apartemen berdua,. Orang tua Jongin membelikannya untuk kami sebagai hadiah pertunangan. Dan orang tuaku memberi sebuah mobil untuk dipakai bersama-sama. Kami juga memasuki universitas yang sama meskipun berbeda fakultas. Aku mengambil jurusan Ekonomi Akuntansi, sedangkan Jongin mengambil jurusan Teknik Mesin

Saat awal-awal tinggal satu atap kami begitu canggung. Aku tidak terbiasa tinggal bersama orang lain. Tapi untungnya kami memiliki kamar yang berbeda. Aku bersyukur, Jongin memiliki selera humor yang bagus, dia mampu menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara kami. Baru setelah satu tahun kami tinggal berdua di apartemen ini, Jongin mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia mencintaiku.

Aku menatap layar ponselku. Ingin sekali aku menghubungi Jongin dan mengajak keluar bersama. Namun aku khawatir dia sedang bimbingan. Kan tidak lucu ketika dia sedang konsultasi kepada dosennya tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar di saku pahanya.

Langkah kakiku membawaku ke gedung fakultas teknik. Jarak fakultas ekonomi dan teknik tidak begitu jauh. Hanya memerlukan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki untuk sampai disana. Aku memang lebih sering mengunjungi Jongin di kampusnya, dibandingkan Jongin yang mengunjungiku. Karena Jongin bilang, setiap dia memasuki gedung fakultasku dia merasa diawasi oleh berbelas pasang mata dari para mahasiswi disana, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Aku tentu tidak heran, Jongin memang tampan.

Lagipula, jika Jongin memang sedang sibuk, aku bisa menunggunya di cafeteria fakultas teknik. Disana lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan di fakultasku sendiri. Entah karena apa perasaanku mengatakan begitu.

"Sehun!"

Ah itu Jongin, dia berjalan bersama dengan teman-temannya dan beberapa mahasiswa yang tidak kukenal.

"Jongin aku lapar, kau tidak keberatan kan jika kita keluar untuk makan siang sebentar?'

"Lama pun tak masalah, urusanku dengan dosen sudah selesai. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku pun begitu. skripsiku sudah selesai. Tinggal mendaftar ujian."

.

.

.

Jongin mengajakku makan siang ditempat yang agak jauh dari kawasan universitas. Biasanya untuk mempersingkat waktu, kami mencari yang berdekatan dengan universitas dan searah dengan apartemen. Kami memesan makanan agak banyak kali ini, kata Jongin untuk merayakan skripsiku yang sudah rampung.

"Setelah ini kau ingin kemana, Sehun?", aku menatap Jongin agak heran. Tumben sekali dia menawariku begitu?

"Pulang kan? Bukankah biasanya kau akan mengurung diri di kamar lalu melanjutkan tugas akhirmu yang super sulit itu?"

Jongin menanggapinya dengan gelak tawa jenaka, dia tahu aku sedang menyindirnya. Lalu dia berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar makanan kami. Aku menatap punggung tegap Jongin dengan penuh kerinduan. Aku rindu mengobrol banyak dengan Jongin di balkon apartemen, aku rindu ketika Jongin tidur memelukku disaat dia sendiri kedinginan karena udara musim dingin, aku rindu menonton film di apartemen sambil menumpukan kakiku di pahanya. Aku rindu semuanya.

Selama satu semester kami tidak pernah berkencan meskipun hanya sekedar nonton film di bioskop. Kesibukan kami mengerjakan skripsi lah penyebabnya. Kebersamaan kami hanya saat di apartemen atau makan siang diluar. Saat di apartemen pun begitu sebentar, karena Jongin akan mengurung diri di kamarnya sampai pagi menjelang.

Jongin juga menolak ketika aku mengajaknya pulang ke rumah, bahkan rumah orang tuanya sendiri. Katanya akan sangat membuang waktu kami. Padahal rumah kami tak begitu jauh. Bisa dijangkau dengan mengendarai mobil selama satu setengah jam.

Sebenarnya disini yang sangat sibuk adalah Jongin, tugas akhir mahasiswa teknik lebih sulit, tapi Jongin bersikeras ingin menyelesaikan dengan cepat-cepat. Padahal kan dia butuh waktu refreshing juga, tapi tak apa lah. Aku mencoba mengerti saja

.

.

.

Aku merasa bahwa Jongin tidak membawaku pulang ke apartemen. Jelas-jelas jalanan ini bukan jalan menuju tempat tinggal kami. Saat kutanyai Jongin memberiku jawaban yang tak dapat memuaskanku.

"Kau tidur saja, kalau sudah sampai akan ku bangunkan."

Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan Jongin. Dia akan menjadi seseorang yang sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya. Disamping itu Jongin termasuk orang yang posesif juga, beberapa waktu lalu saat aku sedang stress dengan bab empat, aku ingin sekali mengajaknya keluar setidaknya hanya ke kawasan Garosugil. Tapi Jongin tetap menolak, maka dari itu aku mengajak Baekhyun dan teman-temanku lainnya. Ada Tao juga waktu itu. sebenarnya aku tau, Jongin tidak suka dengan Tao, karena lelaki berdarah China itu dulu sempat memaksaku untuk berkencan dengannya.

Saat itu, Baekhyun mengunggah foto kami yang sedang bersenang-senang, dan sepertinya Jongin melihat postingan itu. Tak ada waktu satu jam, Jongin datang lalu menarikku pulang dengan muka masam. Dia tidak berbicara apapun kepadaku, dan aku juga tidak berniat mengganggunya. Aku tahu dia marah. Baru saat tengah malam, karena perasaanku tidak tenang, aku pindah ke kamar Jongin dan meminta maaf. Setelah itu kami akan bersikap seperti biasa keesokan harinya.

Tak terasa sudah tiga jam lamanya aku dan Jongin sampai ditempat tujuan. Ternyata pantai. Hari sudah sore, akan sangat indah jika melihat matahari tenggelam dari sini.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kita akan kemari, Jongin?"

"Kau akan memekik kegirangan dengan suara cemprengmu itu di mobil dan aku tidak mau mendengarnya"

Aku meresponnya dengan melemparinya pasir basah ke bajunya. Sedangkan dia hanya tertawa sambil mencipratiku dengan air.

Kami bermain dan berfoto dengan latar belakang warna jingga langit di waktu senja. Ini menyenangkan, aku benar-benar puas dengan kejutan Jongin yang satu ini.

"Senang sudah diajak kesini, Sehun-ssi?"

"tentu saja senang, Mr. Kim. Tapi Jongin, bagaimana dengan tugas akhirmu? Tak biasanya kau setuju untuk pergi jauh selama belum selesai."

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas pasir sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dibawah kepala sebagai bantalan.

"Sebenarnya, tugas akhirku sudah selesai sejak minggu lalu, Sehun. Aku ke kampus tadi karena mengurusi berkas-berkas yang akan kubawa disaat seminar hasil nanti."

Aku menatapnya terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak mengetahuinya? Bahkan Jongin lebih dulu menyelesaikannya dibanding aku? Jika kuperhatikan selama satu minggu Jongin tetap mengurung diri, jadi wajar jika aku tak tau.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" aku merengut tak senang.

"Karena kau pasti akan merengek minta pergi berkencan meskipun hanya ke bioskop. Lalu kau akan merengek minta pergi ke Garosugil. Serius, Hun itu sangat membuang-buang waktumu. Lebih baik begini kan, kita main ke pantai saat aku selesai, kau juga."

Oh ya ampun, bahkan Jongin sudah memikirkan konsekuensi jika dia memberitahuku di awal. Tapi tetap saja aku agak kesal.

"Jongin, tugas akhirmu kan lebih sulit dibandingkan aku kenapa kau bisa mengerjakannya secepat itu?"

"Jadi kau meragukan kecerdasaanku, Sehun?"

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan malas. Bukan begitu, iya aku tahu dia pintar.

"Teknik lebih sulit Jongin. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku berulang kali bahwa kau sering menemui kesulitan.

"Maka dari itu, aku benar-benar tidak mau diganggu barang semenit pun saat aku sedang mengurung di kamar. Aku ingin focus mengerjakannya supaya cepat selesai."

"Tapi kau terkesan memaksakan diri, Jongin. Kau bahkan terlihat lelah setiap keluar kamar di malam hari. Seharusnya kau bisa santai sedikit."

Jongin menghela napas sebentar lalu bangkit dari acara rebahannya. Dia duduk menghadap ke arahku, dan mau tak mau aku pun juga memutar pantatku untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Justru itu, jurusan yang aku ambil tidak semudah jurusanmu. Tugas akhirnya pun juga sering membuatku hampir meledakkan apartemen kita karena sulit. Jika saja aku tak memikirkanmu, aku lebih memilih menginap di laboratorium kampus karena alat disana lebih lengkap. Kau tau kenapa aku terlihat begitu terburu-buru?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, namun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Karena aku ingin memakai baju toga bersamamu, Sehun. Aku ingin kita wisuda sama-sama. Mungkin dengan sedikit bersantai kau bisa menyelesaikan skripsimu dengan cepat. Lihat sekarang kau bahkan sudah selesai. Tapi tidak denganku. Tugas akhirku sulit, Sehun. Membutuhkan kemauan yang besar pula untuk mengerjakannya. Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku yang berharga, karena aku ingin wisuda bersamamu."

Ya Tuhan, aku ingin menangis saja rasanya. Jadi ini alasannya? Ini mengapa Jongin seperti orang dikejar setoran tiap harinya? Kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana? Jongin berusaha keras karena ingin bersama-sama denganku saat hari kelulusan.

Tapi apa yang kulakukan selama ini? Aku memang mencoba mengerti, tapi tak benar-benar memahami. Aku sering mengeluh kepada Jongin betapa jenuhnya aku karena tidak ada hiburan selain menonton film di apartemen yang bahkan puluhan kali sudah ku tonton. Bahkan aku sering meninggalkannya sendirian sedangkan aku keluar bersama Baekhyun (tanpa Tao). Aku benar-benar egois.

"Sungguh Jongin, aku minta maaf. Kenapa kau begitu… terserah. Aku mencintaimu Jongin!" setelah itu aku langsung menciumnya di bibir. Masa bodoh orang yang melihat, aku kan mencium kekasihku sendiri bukan kekasih orang lain.

Jongin membalas ciumanku dengan lembut. Dapat kurasakan dia tersenyum karena aku yang berinisiatif menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Aku merapatkan badanku saat dia memeluk pinggangku. Aku benar-benar merindukan ciuman ini. Aku merindukan bibirnya yang menciumku dengan intens begini. Aku merindukan Kim Jongin-ku.

Aku lah yang menjauhkan bibirku terlebih dahulu. Dia tersenyum tampan kearahku, sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya dalam. Tatapan teduhnya membuatku tenang, aku selalu suka menatapnya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti menatapku seperti itu Sehun?"

Tidak aku tidak akan pernah mau berhenti menatap matanya.

"Sampai aku mendengar kau menyuruhku berenti."

Lagi-lagi Jongin tertawa.

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, tatap aku sesuka hatimu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

Sore itu kami menghabiskan waktu sampai matahari benar-benar tak keliatan lagi. Kami mengobrol, bersenda gurau, melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain bahkan sampai membicarakan masa depan.

"Setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap, aku akan melamarmu. Kita akan segera menikah."

"Aku tidak mau dilamar dengan cara picisan seperti di drama-drama, Jongin. Kau harus ingat aku ini lelaki sama sepertimu."

Jongin mencubit pipiku kencang, membuatku memekik kesakitan.

"Aku akan melamarmu ditepian jurang, dimana aku akan memegangimu saat kau hampir tercebur di dasarnya."

"Yah, kau mau melamarku atau membunuhku?!

Untuk urusan pernikahan semua kuserahkan saja pada Jongin, aku belum ingin memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Meskipun aku tidak sabar juga menantikan bagaimana dia melamarku nanti. Tapi saat ini aku hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaanku dengannya dulu. Kebersamaan yang sempat terhalang karena skripsi.

.

.

.

 ** _Note:_**

Gimana? Aku tidak bermaksud membuat cerita yang cheesy, fluff dan lain sebagainya. Karena aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya bermaksud mencurahkan isi hatiku karena semester depan aku sudah menjadi pejuang skripsi L . doakan aku ya 9''9


End file.
